Kincsvadászok
by Ergo Draconis
Summary: Semmi jó nem sül ki ha valaki mindenbe belevág. Ez cseppet sem tartja vissza hőseinket hogy miközben tanulgatnak a mágia akadémián az ősi históriákat alapul véve egy kis plusszhoz juttassák magukat, mások vagy önmaguk kárára.


A nap már magasan járt az égen, és a kis városban bizony már sürgött az élet. Mindenki végezte a dolgát – már ha volt neki. A központon lévő fogadó is jócskán volt vendégekkel. A csapos, aki egyben a tulaj is, már kitudja hányadik sört mérte ki, majd nagyot sóhajtott és összevont szemöldökkel, a bejárat feletti órára pillantott.

- Ha a lustaság fájna, akkor ez e semmirekellő rég ordítana! - Már éppenséggel elindult volna az emeletre vezető lépcsőhöz, amikor a szemei megakadtak egy ismerős alakon, az utca túloldalán és ez, széles mosolyt csalt az arcára.

Eközben az emeleten, lehúzott redőny mögött, egy fiatalember aludta – még mindig – az igazak álmát. Olyannyira, hogy még az utcáról beszűrődő nagy ricsaj sem ébresztette fel. De lehet, hogy csupán megszokta már. Valószínűleg az egész napot átalussza, ha nem szólal meg az a fránya vekker.

Ennek az órának volt két rendkívül irritáló tulajdonsága: az egyik hogy addig nem fejezte be a csörgést, amíg le nem nyomják. Legyen az öt perc vagy akár más-fél óra. A másik, pedig hogy ez a csengetés pontosan olyan volt, mintha egy lábast vernének fakanállal az ember feje mellett. Ez már a mi hétalvónknak is sok volt, így kénytelen-kelletlen feltápászkodott az ágyból, és elvánszorgott a szoba túlsó végébe, hogy leüsse az idegesítő ketyerét. Odaérve azonban már semmilyen késztetést nem érzett, hogy odasózzon egyet. Még félálomban lenyomta a csipogót, majd üres tekintetét a számlapra vetette. „Negyed tíz" igen, tegnap ennyire állította, hogy legyen ideje összekészülődni a mai utazáshoz. Miután mindez tudatosult benne, az irányt a zuhanyzója felé vette. Ott a felcsavarozott fali tükörből, egy mélabús, enyhén borostás fiatalember, tekintett vissza rá. Kócos félhosszú, fekete hajjal és azúrkék szemekkel.

- Utálom a hétfőt… – mindössze ennyit tudott mondani. Majd beesett a zuhanyzóba…

Az utca csendjét egy fiatal lány törte meg. Nem volt rajta semmi különleges. Szépnek szép volt, de ha az ember jobban körülnéz, akkor biztosan talál nála szebbet. Kék szemek és rövid, rikító, rózsaszínes haj. Ez volt az ő névjegye. Fehér matrózblúzt és egy aranyos narancssárga miniszoknyát viselt. Minden szokványos. A kikövezett utcán rohant, nyílegyenesen az említett fogadó felé. Nem is rohant, inkább száguldott. Olyannyira hogy egy hivatásos atléta is megirigyelné. A hátán egy kis rózsaszín táskával, a szájában, pedig egy szelet pirítóssal. Ez még nem is lett volna baj, ha esetleg az útra figyel, és nem pedig a karórájára. A központi boltosok már messziről kiszúrták. Jól tudták, ha ez a lány megindul, akkor nincs ember, aki megállíthatná. – nem beszélve a kirakott portékáról. Pontosan ez volt szegény dinnyeárus veszte is, aki pont akkor szerette volna átszállítani a megrendelt gyümölcsöket a sarki vegyes-kereskedésbe. Amikor a lány felpislantott az órájáról már csak a megrakott dinnyés-szekeret látta, a rajta a kalimpáló és értelmetlen szavakat ordibáló emberkével. Mindenki tudta mi következik. A lovas kocsi vezetője elrántotta a gyeplőt, míg a lány nem volt rest felugrani az ügetőre és onnan át a friss görögdinnyék felett le az útra. Mindezt egy szép szaltóval megtűzdelve. Nos, a kishölgy egyben maradt, de a dinnyékről ugyanez nem mondható el. Szép katonásan bukdácsoltak le a szekérről. A kocsis fenyegetően fordult vissza, és már kezdte is volna a mondókáját… Amikor is a lány hátra fordult, a pirítóst gyorsan lenyelte, kezeit imára fogta maga előtt, és aranyosan, mosolyogja csak ennyit felelt: „Bocsánat a bácsitól, de nagyon sietek!" Majd tovarohant. Mindezt olyan angyali arccal és hangon mondta, hogy egyszerűen nem lehetett többé rá haragudni. A sofőr ezek után csak csípőre tette a kezét és egy sejtetős mosollyal megrázta a fejét. „Nahát, nahát, milyen szeleburdi lány…"

A lány végre megérkezett az említett épülethez. A bejárat felett, egy nagy fából faragott paripa díszelgett. Alatta cingár betűkkel az alábbi olvasható: „Fa-ló vendéglő". A kis vendég már jól ismerte itt a járást. Mielőtt belépett volna, kicsit kifújta magát, aztán ismét széles mosolyt öltött az arcára, és víg kedélyűen belépett.

- Üdvözlöm Riu úr! – köszönt, pajkosan. Majd ismét lendületet véve megindult a felfele vezető lépcső felé.

A köszönés, az előbb említett fogadósnak szólt, akinek már egy ideje ott csüngött a mosoly az arcán. Nem véletlen. Amint meghallotta az utcáról beszűrődő zajt, azonnal tudta, hogy kire számíthat.

- Óh! Szia, – válaszolt hetykén – de mond csak, mit ártott neked szegény dinnyeárus már most a délelőtt folyamán? - Ennél többet nem tudott mondani, mert a lány eltűnt a lépcsőkön.

- Semmit. Miért? - Jött az értetlen válasz. Ezek után már csak hangos dübörgés hallatszott felűről, ahogy a lány végig száguldott az emelet rozoga padlóján.

- Elrik! Kész vagy már? – a lány ezzel a mondattal, mindenféle gondolkodás, és kopogás nélkül benyitott az emeleti tölgyfaajtós szobába. Ott egy kék-fekete csíkos köntösben lévő fiatalember tárult a szeme elé. Természetesen nem más, mint a mi hétalvónk. Bár meg kell hagyni most sokkal emberségesebben nézett ki, mint amikor felébredt. A borosta eltűnt az arcáról, a haja rendbe lett téve, és a szemeibe is visszatért az élet.

- Micsoda! Még mindig köntösben vagy? Ezt nem hiszem el! Tudod a lustaságnak is, vannak ám határai! - folytatta felháborodva a lány. Kezeit a csípőjére szorítva szúrós tekintetet adva a szobában nyugodalmasan pakoló fiúnak. Szó, ami szó, arca most egyáltalán nem hasonlított egy angyaléhoz. Ezek után pár másodperc csönd következett. Majd a fiú hidegen hátranézett a válla felett, és teljesen közönyös hangon megszólalt:

- Haaah! Oh csak te vagy az? Különben is, nem tudod, hogy kopogni szokás, mielőtt belépsz valaki más szobájába?

- És még van pofája… tudod te mennyi az idő?

- Fél tíz. – jött a nyugodt válasz.

Erre a lány megindult, majd mikor odaért a nála úgy másfél fejjel magasabb fiúhoz, mutatóujjával mérgesen bökdösni kezdte annak mellkasát. - Nem mintha a legény olyan magas lett volna, inkább a lány volt a korához képest pöttömke. - Azonban annál mozgékonyabb. - Majd sejtetősen megkérdezte:

- Felteszem már elfelejtetted, hogy hánykor indul a hajónk!

- Tizenegy…

- Csak szeretnéd! – Vágott közbe a lány. - Tíz tizenötkor! Ezzel némi értetlenséget kicsalva, beszédpartneréből.

- Hogy mi van? – értetlenkedett tovább a legény.

- Ma van a tanév első napja. A regisztrációs héten a hajók mind hamarabb indulnak, hogy az összes diákot időben eljuttassanak az akadémiákra!

Ezután pár pillanatra kínos csönd lett úrrá a szobán.

- Ugye csak viccelsz? Igaz? … Nem? – kis szünet, majd - A ROHADT ÉLETBE! El fogok késni! Merre vannak a ruháim? – Ezzel a fiú fogta, ledobta magáról a köntöst, és fejvesztve kezdett el keresgélni a ruhásszekrényében. Gyorsan magára rántott egy boxert és egy farmert, ami először a kezébe akadt. Már az inge után kutatott, amikor tudatosult benne, mit is tett.

Érezte, amint a hideg végigfut a hátán, majd futó pillantást vetett a szobájában álló lányra. Az, meg se tudott szólalni az imént látottaktól. Arca pipacspírossá vált, és csak döbbenten állt a szoba közepén. Majd a döbbenet fokozatosan átváltozott valami vészjóslóvá. Legalább is a lány ökölbe szorult keze és az aura, amit árasztott, ezt sugallta. Elric ezek után a legrosszabbra számított.

Teee… - kezdte a lány, halkan, – HOGY MERSZ EGY SZÁL „MICSODÁBAN" UGRÁNDOZNI ELŐTTEM!

Lent a fogadós, úgy döntött, hogy kicsit megszusszan. Hátrasétált, hogy nyugodtan elszívjon egy cigarettát az ablaknál. Már épp rágyújtani készült, amikor valami kiáltozást hallott, aztán: „CSATT" egy nagy csattanásra lett figyelmes. Nem kellett neki sok idő hogy rekonstruálja a helyzetet. Pontosan tudta, hogy mi történhetett az emeleten.

– Hehehe… Soha nem tanul! – szögezte le magában. Elrakta a cigarettáját és visszaindult dolgozni. Ez a kis incidens jobban felfrissítette, mint az elszívni kívánt dohány. Ahogy visszaért a pulthoz, ismét feltűnt a rózsaszín leányzó. Piros arccal, dúlva-fúlva, s a kijárat fele vette az irányt.

- Sztella! Felkelt már az én semmirekellő unokaöcsém? – kérdezte a fogadós, sanda vigyorral az arcán.

- Fel! – jött a csípős válasz. Majd a lány elviharzott.

Az emeleten addig a fiatalember próbálta magát összeszedni. Akkora pofont kapott, vagy talán jobb horog volt…? Nem tudni, csak azt, hogy kellett pár perc mire a világ abbahagyta a forgást körülötte.

- Áucs! Hogy fér ennyi erő, ekkorka testbe? Azt hittem leszakad az arcom… „na, ideje feltápászkodnom, ha nem akarok tényleg elkésni. Elrik Tirnan, a mai napod kicsit komplikáltabban indul, mint azt tervezted. Pont ezért mondom a nagybátyámnak hogy zárja el az emeletet a vendégek elől. Kellett is a szüleimnek kidobni engem vidékre. Hogy megismerjem az embereket az oké, de minek ehhez négy év. Már ekkor gondolhattam volna, hogy Sztella Lorengrin sok fejfájást fog okozni nekem. Az a lány, ma reggel is csak úgy rám tört. De a lány legalább hamar észrevehető a rikító hajszínének hálaMindenesetre örülnék, ha tenne valamit eme túlzott lelkesedése elle, hogy minduntalan ellenőrizgessen… „

Nos, mindenem megvan? Asszem igen. - Ezzel a fiú felkapta a hátitáskáját és megindult lefelé. Ott egy csípős hang ütötte meg a fülét.

- Tudod, ő már nem kislány. Esetleg te is próbáld meg a korának megfelelően kezelni! Már ha nem akarod, hogy folyton kékre-zöldre verjen. – a hang, a pult mögül jött. Ott állt a fogadós, arcán kaján vigyorral.

- Ez számomra kissé nehézkes. Egyébként neked is jó reggelt Riu-bátyó!

A fogadós lazán biccentett, majd kisétált a pult mögül, Elrik elé, ott nekitámaszkodott a tartógerendának, majd folytatta. – Igaz is! Hány év is van köztetek? Nyolc, mi? Hát, pedig ahogy így elnézlek, tizennyolcnál egy nappal sem tűnsz idősebbnek.

„Nos, igen, az ok, ami oly sok bonyodalmat okoz nekem a többek között a saját korom. Mármint, a különbség a valódi korom és megjelenésem között. Fél-elf vagyok, bár ez kívülről nem igazán látszik. Se a szokványos ezüstszőke haj, se az a túlzott világoskék szem. Mellesleg egy fél-elfhez képest jobban is borostásodom. Magyarul, aki nincs beavatva, annak csak egyszerű ember vagyok. Különben se nagyon jó kérkedni vele. Itt Namirrában mondjuk, nem lenne belőle gond, de a világ más részein nem mindenhol néznek jó szemmel arra, ha két különböző házból származók házasodnak. Se a gyermekeikre.

Emiatt a nagybátyámon és szűk baráti körén kívül mindenki úgy hiszi, hogy idén töltöm be a tizennyolcat, Sztellát is beleértve. Igazából már betöltöttem a huszonnégyet is. Mikor négy éve idekerültem, akkor ismerkedtem meg a csupán 12 éves Sztellával. Ezt csak tetézi az édesanyjától örökölt testalkata. Sztella ugyancsak félvér, anyai ágon az aprónépek közül való. Na, ezek után mondja valaki, hogy ne úgy tekintsek rá, mint egy gyerekre!"

Szóval – folytatta Riu – igazán nem róhatod fel neki, amit tesz. De ha ennyire ellene vagy, egyszerűen csak világosítsd fel. Amúgy sem szép dolog félrevezetni egy lányt tudod?

- Na, ezt pont tőled nem akarom meghallani! – jegyezte meg Elric.

Majd halkan hozzátette: Különben is jó ez, így ahogy van.

- Egyszer úgy is megtudja majd, de hát te tudod. – vonta meg vállát a nagybátyó. - Jut eszembe, nem fogsz elkésni?

- Megkértem Marduk-bát, hogy vigyen ki az állomásra. Csak abban reménykedek, hogy hamarosan befut. – monta és kényelmetlen pillantást vetett az órájára.

- A vén motorőrült törpöt? Már megint mivel fizetted le?

-. Szerintem pontosan tudod, hogy mivel, hisz te voltál a tanítóm. – a fiatalember fanyar vigyort húzott az arcára. – Egyébként nem akarsz valami tanácsot adni az unokaöcsédnek, mielőtt elmegy?

- Minek? Ha eddig nem hallgattál rám, ezután sem fogsz! Édesapádat se tartottuk soha vissza, ha valamit a fejébe vett, bár látva az eredményt – itt egy sanda pillantást vetett Elrikre - talán mégiscsak jobb lett volna…

Remélem mindened, megvan! Nem akarom, hogy a nyakamon maradj, csak azért, mert itthon felejtettél valamit! Mesekönyvedet elraktad?

Elrik már épp visszavágni készült, mikor egy hangos dudaszó félbeszakította őket.

- Megjött a taxim. Nos, akkor, viszlát Riu-bátyó. – ezzel a fiú sarkon fordult és elindult az ajtó felé.

- Hélo! Ezt ne Felejtsd itt! – Riu kivett valamit a zsebéből, és odahajította az unokaöccsének. – Ezzel kihúzhatod egy-két hónapig, míg munkát nem találsz magadnak. Most menj! Ne is lássalak!- majd fenyegetően hozzátette – De ugye tudod, ha kicsapatod magad…

- Tudom, tudom… Akkor suftolhatok nálad egész hátralévő életemben. – Mondta Elrik, miközben elhagyta az épületet.

Az említett taxi, már ha a túlméretezett és felkrómozott nagymotort annak lehet nevezni és gazdája már türelmetlenül pöfékelték a füstöt. Bár a motor kicsit egyenletesebben.

- Na, kölyök, mégse gondoltad meg magad? – kurjantott az öreg törp. – akkor igyekezz, úgy hallottam a hajók előbb indulnak!

- Ne is mond épp elég bajom volt mára ebből! – szólt az ifjonc, miközben elhelyezkedett a motoron – Minél hamarabb jutok a kikötőbe annál jobb… Várj! Nem úGY ÉRTETTEM!

Sajnos a mondat végére Marduk már nem figyelt, ugyanis amikor Elrik elérkezett a „hamarabb jutok" részhez az idős törp szeme abban a pillanatban csillant fel és reflexből rántott egyet a gázkaron. A majd másfél tonnás acéltömeg motorja azonnal felpörgött, és némi gumicsikorgás után elszáguldott, égett guminyomot hagyva maga után az aszfalton.

Marduk-bá vezetési stílusáról annyit kell tudni, hogy a törp számára csak kétféle sebesség létezik: A gyors és a nagyon gyors. Ha Mardukkal utazol, soha ne ejtsd ki a „gyors, siet, és hamar" szavakat, feltéve, ha jót akarsz magadnak! Egy szó, mint száz Marduk imád száguldozni és minden alkalmat megragad, hogy hódoljon szenvedélyének. Ezek után nem csoda, hogy az egész városból csak egy-két ember mer felülni a masinájára.

És micsoda masina, tökéletesen tuningolt és kifejezetten a törp igényeihez lett hangolva. Bár a gép vagy négyszer akkora volt, mint a sofőrje, a törp tökéletesen uralma alatt tartotta a járművet. A gázmű, kormány, kuplung és fékek mind meghajoltak a mester akaratának. Hála ennek Marduk még soha nem okozott semmilyen balesetet, de ez csöppet sem nyugtatta meg a járókelőket, vagy az amúgy is idegroncs fodrászmestert, akinek az üzlete az egyik hajtűkanyarnál helyezkedett el. Ő biztos volt benne, hogy Marduk-bá az egyik nyaktörő mutatványa közben egyszer csak besodródik az üzletébe. Amikor szegény ember meghalja a dübörgő nyolc-hengeres hangját már ösztönösen vetődik az üzletében.

Marduk egy macska ügyességével szlalomozott át motorjával a szűk utcákon, alig öt perc alatt tették meg a normál esetben húszperces utat a kikötőig.

- Na, kölyök, hát itt volnánk. – jelentette ki az idős törp, végighúzva ujjait, a szakállán – kicsit unalmas lesz nélkületek ez a környék.

Elriknek beletelt pár percbe, míg a világ abbahagyta a forgást körülötte és a gyomra is helyrejött annyira, hogy válaszolhasson.

- Azt hiszem, a városlakók inkább örülnek, hogy egy bajkeverővel kevesebb.

- Ne hidd! Szerinted mért úsztad meg a legtöbb stiklidet? Sokak szerint ti csak feldobtátok egy kicsit a hangulatot. Egyébként, ha mégis valahogy kicsapatnád magad, a műhelyemben mindig lesz számodra hely. Az injektorokat nehéz egyedül beállítani – ezzel Marduk kacsintott és kipörgetve az óriás hátsó kerekét, ott helyben megfordította a motort.

- Injektor? Tegnap előtt, nem új karburátort szereltünk be véletlenül?

- Ahh! – legyintett a törpe – az tegnap előtt volt, ma meg ma van. Egyébként kössz a magazint!

Ezzel a törpe nagyot rántott a gázkaron és vigyorogva elszáguldott. Elrik faképnél maradt, a gondolataival és két, méretes utazó táskájával. Nem maradt más hátra, minthogy megkeresse saját hajóját. Szerencsére Namirra légikikötőjében soha nem állomásozott háromnál több hajó. Jelenleg csak két léghajó várakozott, amiből az egyik, egy egyszerű teherhajó épp most dokkolt be. Az indulásig még volt bő húsz perc, ez elég, hogy mindent kényelmesen elintézzen. Mielőtt felszállt volna a hajóra még vett két szendvicset az útra, ezek után lekezeltette a jegyét, poggyászát leadta a megőrzőbe és megkereste a kabinját, de még így is maradt majd tíz perce az indulásig.

Elrik úgy döntött, mivel úgy sincs jobb dolga, hogy levegőzik egyet a fedélzeten. Indulás után már úgy se lesz sok lehetősége erre. Eközben vetett még egy pillantást a kis városra.

Négy éve hogy ide kerültem, egy vidéki kis városba, hogy utáltam akkor ezt a helyet. De így visszagondolva nem is volt olyannyira rossz. Mikor Marduk.bá először jött értem a mocijával, még most is emlékszem Riu bátyó elszörnyedt arcára mikor berontottam a fogadójába a mosdót keresve… Azóta szerencsére feledződtem az öreg törp vezetési stílusához. Illetve a műhelyében eltöltött idő mikor a motorját segítettem tuningolni csak azért, hogy legyen kibúvóm Riu kényszerfeladatai alól. Riu-ról jut eszembe elég szigorú alak, de a szíve azért a helyén van. Nem tudom eldönteni, vajon örül, hogy megszabadulhat tőlem, vagy melankóliázik. Valószínűleg az utóbbi, de csak azért, hogy megvigasztaltathassa magát valamelyik barátnőjével. Bár még most sem tudom felfogni, hogy tudja számon tartani a nőügyeit. Nyavalyás nőcsábász, lehet, hogy jobban kellett volna figyelnem arra, amit csinál, elleshettem volna pár trükköt. És persze amikor meglestem a fiatal kisegítő tanárnőt a suliban miközben öltözött, - kár, hogy két perc alatt lebuktam – a mágus hölgyeknek érdekes képességeik vannak. Azt az esetet is könnyen megúsztam, bár van egy olyan érzésem hogy akkor is Riu bátyó keze volt a dologban, hogy nem lett belőle nagyobb balhé. Azt hiszem mégis hiányozni fognak egy kicsit az itteniek.

Ekkor a hajó előtt megjelent az a jól ismert rózsaszínes haj.

– Egyet kivéve. – szögezte le magában az ifjú.

A töpszli hölgyike két nagy utazó koffert vonszolt maga mögött, amik hála a lány csöpp termetének még a szokásosnál is nagyobbnak tűntek. Ez a helyzet már magában nézve is elég komikus volt, és ha mindehhez hozzáadjuk a lány megtört arckifejezését egy olyan szituációt kapunk, ami Elrik számára egyszerűen felbecsülhetetlen.

Ez az incidens rögvest feldobta a fiú napját, és csak alig múlt tíz óra!


End file.
